Chomp
Chomp is a monster that accompanies Ellie throughout Monster Tale. She first discovers his egg in the Ancient Ruins in the begining of the game, but as she walks away, it hatches, revealing baby Chomp. Here, she names him, and after he follows her around instead of waiting for his mother, she decides that it'd be dangerous for him to be alone, so she allows him to come with her. Role As the game continues, Chomp is a contsant companion, serving as the second hero in the Monster Tale legend. He interacts with objects in the game such as switches, along with being able to fight monsters and use pet items. He has a health bar at the top of the Pet Sanctuary, and the longer he's at the top screen with Ellie, the farther it will decrease. It decreases because he's getting tired, injured, or he's perofrming skills that require a lot of energy. When he is sent to the Pet Sanctuary, he can heal up. While he's there, he can also interact with pet items, or sometimes fight enemies that will occationally jump down to the bottom screen. By eating, inspecting, or playing with pet items, he can affect the top screen (usually by causing a toy to defeat enemies) or increase his statistics and give him experience. This usually lets him level up faster. By leveling up, Chomp increases his agility, strength, speed, defence, and intelligence. This helps him evolve and therefore protect Ellie better while they explore the monster kingdoms and fight the Kig Kings. During the beginning of the game, there is a time where Chomp has to defeat the Intro Boss, because Ellie's band blaster attack is deflected off of the dragon's scales. After this monster's defeat, Chomp doesn't serve a major role in the storyline itself, though he is constantly a needed companion. He cannot speak, so he rarely appears during conversations. (Though he is usually present.) Chomp is later discovered to be the legendary beast, and it's learned from Meade that these monsters only hatch once every 100 years. Ellie learns from Jinx that Chomp's mother was the former Queen on the monster lands, but was overthrown and imprisoned. This technically makes Chomp a prince, and the only heir to the monster throne. Throughout the entire game, Chomp proves himself to be necessary to reach certain areas, fight flying monsters, and survive different boss attacks. He is a constant companion, and as he levels up and ages, he becomes stronger, smarter, and more helpful. Even though Ellie gets multiple upgrades herself, she still depends on him and shows that she has an emotional attachment to him. It's heavily implied that he's very protective of her. When Priscilla is defeated, it is said during the Ending that Ellie tearfully says goodbye to Chomp and returns home, leaving him behind after he is reunited with his mother at last. Although nothing is hinted at, it is most likely that either Chomp's mother or Chomp himself takes the place of the Kig Kings, since it's also revealed that they stepped down. Appearance There are many different forms of Chomp, and depending on how old he is and what form he's in, he changes appearance. As the game progresses, Chomp grows up, and his forms fall into these three categories: *Child *Teenager *Adult Chomp begins as a Baby/Child, and remains that way until the Kid King Meade is defeated. Then he becomes a Teenager. He remains a teen until King Deanu is defeated, and then becomes an Adult. After this, he doesn't grow anymore. As he grows and levels up, he can evolve. Depending on the evolution, he can get certain abilities, statistics, and elements. Chomp can become any of the five elements, depending on his form: Fire, Water, Earth, Light, and Dark. (These are tag affinities.) However, he always starts off as a fire user. Evolutions Chomp has multiple evolutions, but they can easily be separated into three different categories; his baby forms, his teenage forms, and his adult forms. Depending on his forms, he gets different appearances and abilities, and sometimes new tag affinities. Baby/Child Forms Foundling: Foundling is the very first form Chomp gets, for this is what he's like when he's hatched. He's small, mostly reddish orange with peach coloring to create a swirling design on his forehead. He also has a peach stomach and blue eyes. In this form, he gets the Torpedo and the Vertical Spike abilities. Torpedo is an attack where Chomp charges at the enemies facing him. Vertical Spike is when he transforms himself into a spike, and then attacks monsters directly above and below him. (Fire) Acrobat: Acrobat is almost exactly identical to Foundling in appearance, but he has crab-like claws instead of hands. His special ability is called the Bounce Hop, and he uses his quite large, pink tongue to bounce Ellie up to three times in the air. This can be used to avoid enemy attacks, or possibly reach somewhere. (Fire) Scourge: '''Scourge is very similar to Acrobat, but has another layer of hair/spikes behind the first set. His ability is the Horizontal Strike. It is almost exactly like th Vertical Spike, but instead of attacking above and below, he attacks left and right. (Fire) '''Repeller: Repeller looks like Foundling, but in addition to this, he has bat wings, with dark blue webbing. His ability is called Shield, and Repeller will create a red and orange swirled shield to protect Ellie from enemies and projectiles. After it is created, it will stay there until it is destroyed by enemies or until a certain amount of time passes. (Fire) Winged Avenger: Winged Avenger looks like Repeller, only with antenneas and a tail. His ability is called the Gigas Smasher, and Winged Avenger will transform into a giant (adult) and uses a huge fist to punch enemies on the screen. (Fire) Hurler: '''Hurler is somewhat like Foundling, but is green. He has brown eyes instead of blue, and has what appear to be fins on the top of his head and the sides of his face. His ability is called the Tongue Launch, and he uses it to grab enemies with his tongue, then hurl them into the air. (Earth) '''Ravenous: '''Ravenous looks like Hurler, but with swirls on the sides of his face and spikes on the top of his head. He also has visible claws. Ravenous performs the Tongue Throw, where he grabs enemies with his tongue and hurls them forward. (Earth) '''Pixie: Pixie looks like Ravenous, only with different coloring and a few details. There are spikes at the top of Pixie's head, and claws are not visible. It's blue instead of green, and has purple eyes. Pixie has the Backflip Evade, where he can flip Ellie backwards through the air with his tognue. (Water) Stalwart: Stalwart is like Winged Avenger, only with no wings and the water element recoloring. He can perform the Vertical Shot. It works similarly to Vertical Spike, but he actually creates and quickly fires his own projectiles at enemies. (Water) Zippy: Zippy doesn't really resemble any of the other forms, besides basic body type. Zippy is white instead of blue, green, or red. He has fins for arms, and has fins on top of his head and on the sides of his face. He has minty green eyes. Zippy's ability is called the Aegis, where he creates a purple shield that blocks projectiles and enemies, and damages monsters who try to break it. (Light) Teenage Forms Ballista: Ballista is the first Teenage form, and he looks like an older Foundling. His limbs are longer and he's bigger, and he has visible claws. He's still red and peach, and his eyes are still blue. His ability is called the Resistance of Midnight, and he can spit out three fiery projectiles at enemies, one going up, on going down, and one going straight. (Fire) Paladin: Paladin looks almost exactly like Ballista, but he has a tail with a peach stripe near the tip. He uses Healing, which takes lots of his energy to give Ellie half of a heart. He'll reach up in the air and create a blue heart that drops onto Ellie's head. As he levels up, it takes up less energy. (Fire) Icarus: Icarus looks like Paladin, but his arms and head have visisble fur and he has feathery blue wings. He also has visible nails/claws on his toes. He uses the Musashi Somersault, where he uses his tongue to launch Ellie into the air, where she'll do a backflip and fire projectiles in all directions. (Fire) Wrecker: '''Wrecker resembles Ballista, but has a plate of the top of his head to match the ones on the sides of his face, and his arms have multiple plates running down them. His hands are large claws, and he has two visible claws on each foot. He uses the Mega Bomb attack, where he tranforms himself into a giant bomb and will explode in seconds. He'll explode faster if an enemy runs into him. (Fire) '''Mimic: Mimic looks similar to Paladin, but with different coloring and slight changes. Instead of red, he is green, and his eyes are brown. He has visible toe claws and fur on his arms. Mimic uses Dumbseeker Copycat, where he can transform himself into a Dumbseeker enemy. (Earth) Glider: Glider looks like Ballista, only with the Earth element recoloring and dragonfly wings. Glider can use the Chain Chomp, where he creates a green energy chain that forms between him and Ellie, and it will damage anything that tries to pass/touch it. (Earth) Spitter: Spitter resembles Ballista, only blue instead of red, purple eyes, and with plated arms and claws like Wrecker. Spitter uses Ghoul's Cascade, where he'll shoot a ball of water out of his mouth. It can hit an enemy as a projectile, or when it hits the floor, it'll create a wave of blue fire that'll deal (more) damage. (Water) Petdozer: '''Petdozer looks like Icarus, but he has the Water element recoloring, no tail, and dragonfly wings. He has the Drill 'Em, Mister attack. He turns himself into a drill and charges ahead, dealing damage to the monsters in his path. (Water) '''Prickett: '''Prickett resembles multiple forms, having Wrecker's feet and head, Icarus' arms and tail, and the Water element recoloring. Prickett's ability is called Porcupine, and he can transform into a large, spiked ball. He'll try to cover up and/or shield Ellie when he does this. (Water) '''Elite Guard: Elite Guard heavily resembles Wrecker, but he has orange/red feathered wings. He is purple instead of red and he has red eyes. He uses Ultimate Defense, where he will turn himself into a pink forceshield and protect Ellie from damage, instead taking it himself. (Dark) Adult Forms '''Sentinel: '''Sentinel is the first adult form Chomp gains. It learns the attack "Guardian" In which chomp attempts to attack along with you. (Fire) (to be finished) Category:Monsters